


baby you've got what i need

by pixies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixies/pseuds/pixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes louis needs help settling down</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you've got what i need

**Author's Note:**

> ok so lightyears and lightyears ago brette gave me a prompt for a fic where louis just needs to get fucked, and. here we are.
> 
> thanks to sharbear and nic and kiwi for da help!

It’s two in the morning and Louis can’t sleep. 

It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ to sleep, he’s just. He’s been unable to get his mind to shut off for long enough so that he can nod off, and he huffs exasperatedly and kicks at the sheets where they’ve tangled around his ankles. He’s tense and anxious, restless where he lays in bed.

Harry, however, is sleeping soundly where he’s tucked up behind Louis, his breath tickling over the nape of Louis’ neck on each exhale. He’s got one arm wrapped round Louis’ waist, his hand splayed over Louis’ tummy under the material of his sweater.

Louis sighs and fidgets some more in an attempt to get comfortable, grumbling some more when it doesn’t happen.

“D’you mind,” Harry murmurs, and Louis can hear the slow, sleepy smile drawing at the corners of his lips. He kind of wants to smack him for it- not that he ever would, of course, and he immediately feels bad for thinking it, which just adds to his tension, makes him more frustrated.

“Fuck off,” Louis whines- yes, he whines, who the fuck cares- and kicks his legs out again.

Harry just laughs, gravelly and low in his throat, and noses at the back of Louis’ neck for a second before pressing a smiling kiss to the skin there. Harry’s warm and broad against his back, and Louis leans into his embrace automatically, shifting his bum back into Harry’s crotch without much thought. He can feel Harry against him, can hear him groan sleepily as Louis rubs back against him, and Louis thinks yeah, okay. He hadn’t realized it while he was fidgeting, unable to sleep, but he thinks that this is probably what he wanted, what he needed, all along. His skin is on fire where Harry is touching him, hypersensitive of Harry’s breath on the back of his neck and of each point that their bodies are touching, and Louis feels the arousal pooling in his gut, tugging at his abdomen. 

Harry uses the hand still splayed low across Louis’ stomach to tug him back against him even closer; Louis goes easily, shifting back into Harry’s embrace. He tilts his head so that Harry can get at his neck some more and then shifts again, pressing his bum back into Harry’s crotch none too subtly now that he knows what he wants. 

“‘Sup, buttercup,” Harry murmurs through a low chuckle a moment later, burying his face into the crook of Louis’ neck after Louis pushes back again, wiggling his bum back against him purposefully. 

He knows what it is Louis is after, though, and he shifts then, rocking his own hips forward, half-hard cock snugging in between Louis’ cheeks. He keeps it up, meeting each of Louis’ lazy pushes back with a roll of his own hips, until Louis is breathing shakily, his hand fisted in the pillow where his arm is tucked under his head.

“Lou,” he murmurs then, voice still thick with sleep, and pulls back just enough to give Louis space so he can turn over and face him, lying on his side and looking up at him.

Harry’s hair is falling over his forehead haphazardly, damp from his earlier shower and curling up at the ends, and Louis’ fingers itch to touch. All of him itches to touch, really, wants to feel Harry everywhere. He reaches up and pushes Harry’s hair off of his face before sliding his hand down so he’s cupping Harry’s jaw in his palm. He rubs the pad of his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip and starts when Harry opens his mouth and catches the tip in between in his teeth, biting lightly. “Can’t sleep.”

“I noticed,” Harry says a moment later, flashing Louis a sleepy smile, his fingers flexing where they’re gripping Louis’ hip. Louis sighs, still fidgety, and Harry smiles. “C’mon, then,” he murmurs, because he knows what Louis needs, he always seems to know, and he scoots in the last little bit he needs to to close the distance between them, angling his mouth down and pressing their lips together, and _yes_. This is what Louis needs. He may not have realized it when he was shifting and fidgeting in bed a few moments ago, but now it’s the only thing he needs, the only thing he feels like he’ll ever need.

Harry’s lips are soft against his, warm and familiar, and Louis opens his mouth under his kiss when Harry’s tongue darts out and over his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Louis sighs into it, content, sliding his hand around to the back of Harry’s neck and scratching absently at the short hairs there.

They kiss like that for awhile, slow and lazy and sleepy, even, a soft press of lips and slide of tongues, Louis’ fingers tangled in Harry’s hair and Harry’s hand at Louis’ side, fingers slotted into the indentations of his ribs. It’s what Louis was looking for, Harry’s mouth, his hands, his body, settling him almost instantly, but he’s not quite there yet. He needs more. Harry’s kissing him with no real intent yet, taking his time as he licks into Louis’ mouth, and Louis grumbles, discontent. 

He hooks a leg over Harry’s hip and uses his foot at the back of Harry’s leg to pull Harry in, reaching up to slide a hand around the back of Harry’s neck and hold him closer; Harry seems to get the message, and the kiss turns a little dirtier then, a little more purposeful. Harry sucks on Louis’ tongue when he slides it into his mouth, rolling his hips minutely, and Louis gasps into the kiss.

Harry starts to pull away a few minutes later, dropping kisses alternately to Louis’ top and bottom lip; Louis frowns, murmurs a “no,” and pulls him in closer with the hand that’s tangled in his hair to kiss him again. He presses their hips together and rolls his own hips up, tugging at Harry’s hair with a little more intent now; Harry mumbles a groan into Louis’ mouth at that, and then, with a grip on Louis’ hips, he rolls onto his back and pulls Louis with him, tugging him onto his lap.

“Can you-” Louis says after a moment, pulling away from Harry’s mouth just enough to speak. He’s already breathless, cheeks flushed a bit and breath coming heavier than usual. “I’m. Need to- can we-”

Harry nods, drops his hand to tug at the hem of the purple sweater Louis is wearing, big and soft and worn (and 100% Harry’s), leans up to pull it off, but Louis stops him with a hand at his wrist and shakes his head. “No, just. Now, c’mon,” he says, and pushes at Harry’s shoulder to get him to lay back again. Harry goes with a smile, watches amusedly as Louis shifts to hurriedly push his boxers down his legs and then pushes up on his knees and straddles Harry’s hips again, balancing himself with a hand in the center of Harry’s chest.

With his other hand he pushes down the waistband of Harry’s boxers, just enough to be able to get his hand around his cock, already half-hard and quickly filling. Harry’s always so responsive to Louis, is raring to go at the slightest touch- his eyes flutter shut as Louis gives him a few lazy tugs, bottom lip tucked firmly between his teeth, and he can’t help but rock his hips up into Louis’ touch. 

They open a moment later when the warm, dry pull of Louis’ hand is no longer there, and it takes a second for him to focus his eyes on Louis’ shape, leaning over to the side of the bed and rummaging around in the nightstand.

Harry pushes a hand up under the hem of Louis’ sweater, laying his palm flat over the plane of Louis’ tummy and then trailing up to the center of his chest when Louis rights himself, watching as he opens the bottle of lube he’s retrieved. “Getting straight to business, then,” Harry says, more of a statement than an actual question, and he slips his hand over a bit, rubbing the pad of a finger over Louis’ nipple.

Louis meets Harry’s eyes as he pops the bottle open, the soft snick of the cap the only noise in their room save for the sounds of their breathing, and then Louis laughs a little breathlessly at how loud it is and leans down to kiss Harry again. “S’that a problem, Haz?” Louis asks, in between kisses. He can’t sit still, keyed up and restless. He drops down then, resting his elbows on either side of Harry’s head, and presses their foreheads together. “Need to, okay, just. Need you-”

“Baby,” Harry says, like its punched out of him, and then he’s got both hands at Louis’ hips and he’s tugging him up so that he’s straddling his waist, and Louis can’t help but shudder the slightest bit in anticipation. “Care to share, then?” Harry asks, nodding to where Louis still has the lube grasped in his hand. He laughs when Louis nods hurriedly and turns the bottle over to squeeze some out onto Harry’s fingers, spreading it over them before dropping back down to rest on his elbows, his face tucked into Harry’s neck, mouthing at the skin behind Harry’s ear. 

Harry taps at Louis’ hip with his dry hand, and Louis shifts up on his knees, leaving Harry the room he needs to slip his arm in between them and get to work, rubbing a wet fingertip over Louis’ hole, circling Louis’ rim teasingly.

“You’re the worst-” Louis starts, voice muffled into the curve of Harry’s neck, but he cuts off with a gasp when Harry finally presses inside. Harry just laughs again, turning his head to press a kiss to the side of Louis’ head; he works him open until he’s got three fingers in up to the knuckles and Louis is fucking back onto his hand, breathless and gasping with each curl of Harry’s fingers. 

“Harry, c’mon, I’m-” Louis says, still bossy and demanding even when Harry’s got three fingers deep in him, giving him what he needs, what he’s been asking for since he woke him up with his fidgeting.

Harry draws it out for a moment longer, slowing his fingers until he’s barely moving, and Louis pushes back against him insistently, murmuring a string of curse words as he sits up, balancing himself with a hand on Harry’s chest and rolling his hips so that he can fuck himself on Harry’s fingers. 

“Harry,” Louis pleads, breathless. “Harry, c’mon, s’not enough. You, I need-”

Harry just nods, reaching up to pull Louis back down and shutting him up with a kiss, and withdraws his fingers. Louis whimpers a little at the loss and scoots back almost immediately, shifting back so he’s straddling the tops of Harry’s thighs. Nicking the bottle of lube where it’s resting by Harry’s shoulder, he squeezes some out into his hand and reaches down so that he can wrap his fingers around Harry’s cock and get him slicked up. 

“You’re actually pretty bossy, y’know that?” Harry murmurs, looking up at Louis through heavy-lidded eyes, his voice even deeper than usual and his breath catching with each twist of Louis’ wrist. 

Louis just shifts up so that he’s straddling Harry’s hips again, leaning up on his knees and reaching behind him to line Harry’s cock up at his entrance. He looks at Harry then, cocking an eyebrow. “Y’gonna help me out, then?”

Harry just grins and reaches out to grab at Louis’ arse, grabbing each cheek and holding him open.

“God, fuck,” Louis mutters as he sinks slowly down onto Harry’s cock, sighing contentedly once he’s got him all the way inside. He rolls his hips in a slow circle, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Harry’s cock finally in him, stretching and filling him. “So good Haz-”

Harry rocks his hips up then, nudging even deeper, and Louis gets the picture- he begins to fuck himself on Harry’s cock in earnest, building up a rhythm until he’s bouncing on Harry’s dick, leaning forward and balancing himself with his hands on Harry’s chest. 

It’s not enough though, he can’t seem to get Harry deep enough, doesn’t feel full enough, needs it harder, and he begins to lose rhythm as he tries move faster, tries to fuck himself harder back on Harry’s cock. 

“Harry, Haz, babe,” he starts, and he’s making these desperate little noises, breathless whimpers each time he gets Harry’s cock all the way in him and circles his hips, but it’s still not enough, and when Harry plants his feet and thrusts his hips up again, hard, Louis gasps and goes still, bottom lip tucked firmly between his teeth. 

“Yeah,” Harry murmurs, and with an arm around Louis’ middle he flips them over, pushing up onto his knees and gripping Louis’ hips tight, pressing him into the mattress. He fucks into him hard and fast, and Louis gasps and keens with the change in position and pace.

“Oh my God, Haz, yeah-” Louis manages to choke out, holding onto Harry’s biceps. He spreads his legs impossibly wider, grinding down to meet Harry with each snap of his hips, and his breath catches in his throat on a whine. 

“You’re so close,” Harry grits out, voice pitched low, and he shifts so he’s balancing himself with his hands on either side of Louis’ head. He reaches in between them to get his hand around Louis’ cock, stroking him quickly. Louis turns his head to kiss at Harry’s other wrist, right beside his head, eyes fluttering shut as Harry works him over. “Lou, you’re so close, c’mon-”

It’s a twist of his wrist over the head of Louis’ cock and another punch up of his hips that has Louis coming with a choked off sob, spilling over Harry’s hand and stomach in hot, wet spurts; Harry groans at the way Louis feels, clenching hot and tight around him as he comes.

Harry pushes back up so he’s straight up again, leaning back on his knees and gripping Louis’ hips tight, angling his hips up and continuing to fuck into him, both working Louis through his orgasm and getting closer to his own.

It doesn’t take much after that, not with Louis still squeezing hot and perfect around him, shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm and with the way Harry is fucking him through it, and Harry drops onto his elbows, mouth pressed to the side of Louis’ face as he comes as well, buried deep inside.

He drops his weight completely then, keeps moving his hips minutely as he works through the waves of his orgasm; Louis tightens his knees where they rest on either side of Harry’s body, keeping him in close both with his knees and with an arm wrapped tight around Harry’s lower back. 

His other arm is flung out to his side a bit, bent at the elbow and resting up by his head, his chest still heaving a bit, and he tangles his fingers into his own hair while he catches his breath.

Harry turns his head in to suck a mark into the skin where the collar of his sweater has stretched out and is exposing Louis’ the junction of his neck. Louis melts even further into the mattress underneath him, the hand at Harry’s lower back now rubbing up his spine. Harry keeps at it until Louis shivers and pushes lightly at his shoulder, smiling up at him; Harry pulls out carefully and flops on his back next to him, opening his arm to Louis and wrapping it around Louis’ shoulders when Louis follows him and curls into his side almost instantly. 

“Hmm,” Louis sighs, smiling a bit dopily up at Harry. He’s not fidgety anymore, boneless and sated, no longer restless, and he shifts just enough to be able to lean up and press a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “I love you.”

His eyelids are already starting to droop, heavy with the sleep that’s finally caught up to him, and he shifts happily in Harry’s arms, burrowing into his embrace. He knows he should clean up, should at least wipe down or something, so he doesn’t wake up feeling disgusting, but. He really can’t even bring himself to care. “I love you,” Harry responds, kissing the top of his cheek. He’s so warm under Louis, and Louis can feel his heartbeat still kicking a rapid beat in his chest, and Louis never wants to leave from right here.

“Go to sleep, babe,” he hears Harry murmur, and he tilts his face up for another kiss, which Harry drops to his lips almost instantly. He thinks he hears Harry say something about getting a flannel to clean them up with, but he’s asleep as soon as his head settles back on Harry’s chest.


End file.
